crash
by vamprincess1986
Summary: Michael Kelso is injured in a near fatal car accident (I'm not going to say anything else cos it'll ruin the story) R&R please xxx
1. 1 the crash

**disclaimer, I do not own anything except the plot of this story**

**Summery, Michael Kelso is injured in a near fatal car accident**

He woke up in a crumpled heap on the floor next to his bed with a yell, he'd been having another nightmare, he remembered running from them trying frantically to escaping their tentacles until one wrapped round his throat and started to squeeze him until he could no longer breathe, then he had woken like this.

He wiped beads of sweat from his nose and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunatly the running water woke his older brother who then decided to come and taunt him again about these nightmares.

"aww did little mikey have a bad dream" he jeered grinning at his younger brother who had just wrapped a towel around his wet body.

"yeh...so what if I did, it's nothing to do with you" he pushed past him roughly and went back into his room slamming the door.

Casey Kelso stood in the doorway of the bathroom thinking about what had just happened, Michael was never one to retaliate against his teasing, what could be going on in these dreams...

* * *

The following morning Casey came downstairs in his full motorbike gear and headed out shouting a farewell up the stairs to Michael as he went. He shut the door behiend him and locked it, he pushed the key back throught the letterbox and climbed onto his bike and headed off to work.

Meanwhile back up in Michael's room, he was up and getting dressed to go round to the foreman's. He happened to glance at his reflection in the mirror as he went, he wanted to make sure he looked respectable, Jackie was bound to be round there and he didn't want to make Hyde look good by showing up looking like a tramp.

He gasped in alarm as he stared open-mouthed at his reflection, he had bags under his eyes and he was very pale, this is strange, he thought...I don't feel ill, he went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face before drying his face with a towel.

"perhaps I didn't get enough sleep last night" he decided and set off down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Once he'd finished he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and picked the keys up off the doormat, as he stood up he got a sudden dizzy feeling and held onto the door handle for support, the feeling passed and he glanced at his watch, he had 2 minutes to get round to eric's house ready to go the the mall.

"shit" he cursed aloud, and straightened up, only one thing for it

He headed toward the garage and pulled out his bike, he pulled it out onto the driveway and went back to close the garage door.

a few minutes later he was riding along the road, things were going pretty well to say he hadn't used his bike in about a year and a half.

but as soon as the thought crossed his mind it was forgotten as another wave of dizziness fell over him, he shut his eyes hoping to make it go away, he didn't have time to brake and the screeching of tyres could be heard for miles around. He was thrown from the bike as he crashed straight into the side of a parked car. He landed in the middle of the road, and a second screeching of tyres could be hard and for kelso...everything went black.

**authors notes; I will try and update this on a regular basis and I love getting reviews (hint, hint)**


	2. 2 waking up

Eric Foreman was stood out on the driveway waiting for Kelso to show up, he was 30 minutes late, which wasn't at all like him. He sighed and thought aloud, why does Kelso have to be such an egghead.

"Eric" he heard his girlfriend Donna's voice behiend him, "do you wanna set off towards his house? We mighn't see him on the way"

He sighed in response then answered her

"yeh sure why not" he follwed Donna back towards the house to get Jackie, Fez and Hyde.

"come on you guys, we're going to kelso's, the lasy bugger's probebly still in bed" laughed Donna

* * *

As he began to wake up he couldn't help noticing that he felt as if he was being crushed, he began to try and stand up but found that he couldn't, the car that had hit him was now laid on it's side on top of him. He let out a small cry of pain and tried again to move. He could hear voices all around him, panicked voices, they sounded so far away.

His body ached all over, he was fairly sure that this was the worst pain he'd ever been subjected to in his life, he felt like someone had rammed a longe pole into his chest. It burned, and his breathing seemed very restricted.

"hey" he managed to gasp out, "who's there"? He worried that whoever was there was going to just leave him. He began to feel sick, he was unsure of how he'd ended up like this, and he was even confused as to where he was going when this happened.

"hey" he gasped again, "can someone get some he..." he was cut off as he felt all the air leaving his lungs, oh jesus, he thought.

The air around him became cold and the sudden drop in air temperature was enough to make him pass out again.


End file.
